Do It
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bokuto tidak bisa tidur, dan Akaashi hanya mencoba memberikan saran padanya. [Boku/Aka]


**Do It** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Iris sewarna emas mendadak terbuka. Pening menyusul kemudian selagi tubuh dipaksakan duduk dengan tangan yang menempel pada pelipis; memijat dengan perlahan. Dihelanya nafas secara berlebihan, menyadari bahwa malam-malam ini terasa sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

 _Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya sama…_

Ketika denyut pada kepalanya terasa mulai berkurang, Bokuto Koutarou menoleh ke sisi kiri tempat tidur. Ada seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Meringkuk dengan satu tangan mendekap erat sebuah boneka burung hantu. Lucu terasa, karena ini pertama kalinya Bokuto melihatnya bersikap begitu protektif pada sebuah benda. Dan benda itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan oleh Bokuto. Hadiah perpisahan darinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Akaashi Keiji, menurut kacamata Bokuto sendiri, bukan tipe orang yang akan memperlihatkan perasaannya secara _eksplisit_. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan tetap bersikap tenang walaupun di sekitarnya terjadi gempa bumi sekalipun. Maka dari itu, wajar sekali ketika Bokuto memberikannya sebuah _hadiah perpisahan_ , ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya tidak lebih dari satu alis yang terangkat naik dan ucapan terima kasih. Bahkan setelah _junior_ nya itu membuka kotaknya dan menemukan sebuah boneka burung hantu ukuran medium, yang heboh malah teman-teman satu timnya.

Pun, alasan yang Bokuto berikan pada Akaashi ketika pemuda itu bertanya tidak lebih dari isi pikiran anak kecil. _Tidak ingin Akaashi melupakannya_ , katanya waktu itu. Alibi yang pada mulanya terasa wajar, tapi berubah menjadi sia-sia ketika mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu di bawah atap _gynamsium_ yang sama. Di bawah tim yang sama. Lagi.

Dan bagian lucunya adalah; ketika Bokuto bercerita pada Konoha Akinari via telepon, anak itu malah mentertawakannya dan mengatakan mereka berdua itu jodoh. Jodoh yang tidak terpisahkan. Sampai-sampai malah bertemu lagi setelah masuk universitas.

(Walaupun sekarang Bokuto sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan atas ledekan yang diberikan oleh teman SMA-nya itu. _Toh_ , mereka juga benar-benar berpacaran).

Sambil menguap pelan, Bokuto beranjak dari atas kasur. Diperbaiki letak selimut agar menutupi tubuh Akaashi, kemudian melangkah keluar menuju beranda.

Angin malam sepertinya mampu membuatnya kembali merasakan kantuk. Itu mungkin _hanya_ sebatas teori nyasar yang ditemukannya pada web antah-berantah, tapi Bokuto tidak peduli. Selama dia bisa kembali tidur tanpa perlu terbangun tiba-tiba, _mengapa tidak_?

Kedua lengan disenderkan pada batas terali besi, membiarkan lilitan kokoh itu menopang berat badannya. Meskipun kesal, Bokuto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terpukau dengan gemerlapnya langit malam. Malam ini terlihat cerah. Cahaya bintang dan bulan melingkupi prefektur Tokyo, membagi keindahan yang jarang sekali bisa dirinya dapatkan selain merelakan waktu tidurnya berkurang lebih banyak. Saat di apartemennya mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, berbeda sekali dengan penampakan di sini. Di apartemen Akaashi.

 _Oh,_ Bokuto mendadak lupa kenapa dia kesal sekali tadinya. Panaroma langit mampu membiusnya melebihi apapun.

"Bokuto- _san_ ,"

Bokuto tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menemukan Akaashi yang sudah berdiri tegak di sebelahnya. "Eh, kau tidak tidur, Akaashi?"

"Tadi tidur, tapi terbangun." Jawabnya, disertai kuapan pelan yang ditutupi dengan punggung tangan. "Bokuto- _san_ sendiri, kenapa di sini? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah." Bokuto menjawab dengan dengusan pelan. _Mood_ nya kembali jelek diingatkan hal itu. "Aku pikir di luar bisa mengantuk lagi. Jadi aku diam di beranda."

"Malah diam di sini malam-malam akan membuatmu sakit, Bokuto- _san_."

"Hei, Akaashi! Aku itu tidak mudah sakit, tahu!"

Bokuto cemberut, sementara Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Ada jeda singkat di antara mereka, dan selama itu pula Bokuto memperhatikan Akaashi yang kini ikut bersandar pada terali besi. Langit yang indah ditambah seseorang yang indah pula, entah mengapa Bokuto berhasil dibuat bungkam hanya dengan memandangi perpaduan itu.

 _Pernakah dia mengatakan Akaashi itu indah?_

"Bokuto- _san_ , aku pernah baca di sebuah web. Kalau tidak bisa tidur, kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu cepat lelah." Akaashi menoleh secepat Bokuto memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Mungkin seperti olahraga?"

"Eeh," Bokuto menjawab, sedikit tidak santai. "Maksudmu main voli? Malam-malam begini?"

"… ya, kupikir bukan voli juga." Desahan Akaashi terdengar jengah, tapi Bokuto pura-pura tidak tahu. " _Sit-up_ , _push-up,_ lari di tempat? Apapun yang bisa membuatmu berkeringat, Bokuto- _san_."

Mendengus, Bokuto kembali bersuara. "Tapi kenapa yang ada di otakku cuma voli saja, ya?" Dan pemuda jabrik itu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa ketika Akaashi memberikannya sebuah tatapan super datar.

"Yosha! Ayo lakukan _sit-up_ dan _push-up_! Kau mau ikut, Akaashi?"

"Apa? Tidak, Bokuto- _san_. Yang susah tidur kan kau saja."

"Hee, ya sudah."

Bokuto menggelung lengan kausnya sampai bahu kemudian mengambil posisi _push-up_.

Sekitar duapuluh menit berlalu dan Bokuto sudah menyerah dengan olahraganya. Ia bangkit dari posisi terakhir, lalu kembali menyender pada terali besi dengan ekspresi lebih muram dari yang sebelumnya. Kedua matanya memandang intens pada Akaashi yang dia tahu dari tadi terus memperhatikan.

"Tidak ada perubahaan, Akaashi. Lihat, aku sudah berkeringat! Tapi tidak mengantuk juga." Rajuknya.

"Bokuto- _san_ sudah menyerah duluan sebelum benar-benar lelah, bagaimana mau mengantuk?"

"Jadi benar-benar harus lelah?" gerung Bokuto masam. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja pergi ke lapangan dekat sini untuk main voli?"

"Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk main voli, Bokuto- _san_." Ekspresi Akaashi benar-benar tak terbaca saat itu. Mungkin dia yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, tapi Bokuto yakin ada rona merah yang muncul beberapa detik yang lalu. "… tapi, aku punya ide bagus sebagai ganti main voli. _Olahraga malam_."

"Eh? Apa?"

Yang tidak diduga oleh Bokuto adalah; saat Akaashi tiba-tiba menelusup masuk pada celah sempit antara tubuhnya dengan terali besi. Itu sudah cukup mengagetkan tanpa perlu ditambah dengan kedua lengan sang _setter_ yang mengalung pada lehernya. Tersenyum─ _oh_ , atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis, seolah menantang.

"O-oi, Akaashi?"

"Olahraga malam, Bokuto- _san_. Olahraga malam."

"Haah?"

Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan. Akaashi menarik Bokuto mendekat dan menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka. Yang terdengar setelah itu hanya decapan tanpa makna; dengan Bokuto yang menekuk sedikit punggungnya, membiarkan kedua bibir mereka bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ada kesenangan tersendiri yang menjalar selama kegiatan tersebut berlanjut. Mungkin karena jarangnya Akaashi mau menyentuhnya lebih dulu seperti ini.

"… mmhh, Bokuto- _san.._ "

Empat menit nyaris berlalu ketika mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan diri. Nafas keduanya memburu, dengan tubuh yang enggan menjauh. Tangan Bokuto terangkat menyentuh pipi Akaashi, membelainya lembut, serta merta membawanya kembali pada sebuah ciuman yang tak singkat. Desau angin tidak dipedulikan, fakta bahwa mereka berada di tempat terbuka diabaikan. Rasanya juga tidak mungkin ada orang kurang kerjaan yang masih berjalan-jalan tengah malam begini dan memergoki mereka berdua.

Bokuto jelas ingat kapan terakhir kali Akaashi bersikap begitu agresif padanya. Setelah _training camp_ yang diselenggarakan tim nasional selama dua minggu selesai, hal pertama yang dilakukan Akaashi adalah memeluknya dan memberikan satu ciuman panas. Bokuto tidak akan melewatkannya, _tentu saja_. Dan seperti yang diduga, mereka berakhir di atas ranjang. Berdua, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang mampu menutupi tubuh.

 _Ah, ya. Bokuto tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi lagi malam ini_.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan mau melewati kesempatan langka?

"Keiji… Keiji…."

Satu tangan Bokuto menggerayang. Mengelus punggung Akaashi dan turun menuju belahan daging kenyal di bawahnya; meremas gemas. Reaksi yang diberikan cukup menyenangkan. Dengungan vokal tanpa makna terlontar begitu bibir _bengkak_ itu dilepaskan, sementara dirinya beralih memberikan ciuman menjalar pada leher dan bahu yang terbuka.

"… Bokuto- _san_ … kamar… _ngh_ ,"

Dalam sekejap mereka telah berpindah tempat. Pakaian bertebaran di mana-mana, membiarkan kulit-kulit telanjang itu bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun. Bokuto membaringkan Akaashi di tempat tidur, menciumi wajahnya, berbagi sentuhan pada kulit yang biasanya tertutupi oleh fabrik. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di atasnya.

Akaashi mengerang tertahan begitu tangan Bokuto menyentuh miliknya yang paling sensitif. Gelenyar geli itu terasa, begitu memabukan. Bagaikan segerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang menyebar di dalam perutnya. Asing, tapi begitu nikmat. Rasanya ingin lagi dan lagi, bertambah dan bertambah. Ingin _dimanjakan_ lebih dari ini.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto menunduk, memainkan tonjolan kecil pada dada kekasihnya. Lidahnya menjilat menggoda, mengulum, memberikan afeksi berlebih. Sementara tangannya yang lain bermain di bagian bawah, mencoba memasukan dua jarinya sebagai persiapan.

"Akh! Koutarou, haah…"

Ledakan kecil ketika tubuhnya dimasuki membuat Akaashi tersentak. Kedua jari Bokuto bergerak, semakin dalam dan _zigzag_. Menyentuh titik di mana Akaashi mendesah lebih keras, menyebut nama Bokuto dengan nafsu yang menyelimuti. Kepalanya mendongak, pelukan semakin terasa erat. Wajahnya memerah terselubung oleh libido yang menebal.

Dan Bokuto tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan itu untuk disimpan baik-baik dalam memori otaknya.

"Sial, Akaashi," Bokuto mengerang. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Kedua jarinya ditarik keluar, sementara bibirnya mengecup singkat bibir sang pujaan hati. Perlahan namun pasti, kesejatiannya mulai menerobos, mengoyak tubuh bagian dalam sang _setter._ Ciuman panas disalurkan sebagai bentuk pengalihan, sementara pinggulnya terus bekerja, menghapus jarak di antara mereka hingga Bokuto merasakan Akaashi yang membungkusnya dengan rapat. Terasa begitu nikmat hingga tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Cukup lama Bokuto menunggu sampai Akaashi beradaptasi dengan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak perlahan ketika laki-laki itu memberi tanda. Pelukan mereka semakin erat, melontarkan desahan demi desahan panas, berbagi cinta satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncaknya. Bergetar antusias ketika menyemburkan perasaan sayang dengan menyerukan nama satu sama lain.

"Keiji," Bokuto menimpa Akaashi. Kecupan lain dilayangkan pada kening pemuda itu. Tersenyum lebar setelah mengeluarkan miliknya. "Aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya lembut.

Akaashi sendiri terkekeh pelan. Membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di dada Bokuto seraya mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga, Bokuto- _san_." Jawabnya tulus. "Dan kau, berhasil mengantuk?"

"Ya, lumayan." Bokuto menyeringai. "Idemu benar-benar keren, Akaashi. Kapan-kapan ayo lakukan lagi." Imbuhnya semangat.

"Itu hanya kesenanganmu saja, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto tertawa, mengacak rambut Akaashi yang kini menunduk salah tingkah di depannya. "Ya, tentu. Selama itu denganmu, jelas aku merasa senang, kan?" jawabnya `ringan.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n :** Hahaha berhasil! BokuAka lemon, akhirnya berhasil! /ketawa nista/

Ini fik lemon pertama, dan saya harap udah cukup implisit ya :") Jujur, soal lemon yang implisit itu bener-bener nguras tenaga. Saya orangnya eksplisit soalnya /YHA/ Bikin ini bahkan sampai dua hari. Percobaan dulu sebelum bener-bener masuk ke fik yang harusnya dibuat /melipir/ Gak pede sih publishnya, takut mengecewakan. Pas baca ulang aja ngerasa jelek /sob/ Saya harap ini udah memuaskan ya. Lemonnya maksudnya /diguyur/ SOALNYA KAPAN LAGI SAYA BISA BIKIN AKAASHI JADI AGRESIF!? INI FETISH SAYA LHO YAAA! FETISH! /capsnya nak/

Jika ada kekurangan, bisa dipaparkan pada kolom review. Tapi jangan ngeflame ya? Saya tahu ini jadinya OOC, dan maafkan atas hal itu /sob/ Mana judulnya receh banget lagi. Ketahuan saya payah soal judul-judulan /dibuang/

At last, ditunggu review dari kalian /hug/

[ _p.s_ : ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart di mana BokuAka tidur sama burung hantu. Saya lupa ambil dimana, astaga-_- Maafkan. Pokoknya Bokuto bangun gara-gara Akaashi bersin dan tidur pelukan.]

[ _p.s.s_ : w _as edited_.]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _[July 30, 2016]_**


End file.
